Knock Out
by RomulusRemus
Summary: A perfect girl steals Darien from Serena and now he doesn't help the scouts as Tuexedo Mask! And with a new and powerful villian agianst them this is not good...
1. New Enemies

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so please do not sue.  
  
Okay this story breaks Darien and Serena up for a short time so this is a warning for Darien/Serena fans. This takes place when the scouts are in the 8th grade and Rini isn't with them at the moment.   
  
Perfect. If you could describe it that is.  
  
She smelled of snow and purity. She was dressed smoothly, clearly. She was fun and exciting. She had the flawless combination of makeup everyday, any day. She was sophisticated and cool. She didn't go and diets and never complained about her weight. She drove guys crazy with perfect flirtations. She stood away from the crowd…with class. She was elegant. She was sweet, mellow and outgoing. She was the moon, the sun, the stars.  
  
Perfect.  
  
And she loved Darien.  
  
It happened that one awful day in December. December 1st. A black, black, black day.   
  
She walked into homeroom like she owned the school. She looked gorgeous even in their awful school uniforms. She had hair like the sunset and eyes like the ocean. "Class this is Krystal Demire, our new student." The homeroom teacher announced.  
  
"Krystal there's a seat beside Serena."  
  
Krystal walked (like a queen) over to the empty seat next to Serena. "Hello my name is Serena Tsunkino." Serena said and offered her hand.   
  
Krystal turned her eyes to Serena, evaluating her. Her eyes were no longer the beautiful ocean deep but the icy depths of the underworld and back again. She smiled. "Hello Serena you already know my name." She said and smiled.  
  
Serena returned the smile and turned uneasily back to the blackboard. The day passed by quickly with Krystal in every one of her classes. She was everywhere. Amy and Lita had even invited Krystal to lunch where she told them to call her Kris. Kris was nice but Serena felt uneasy.   
  
Serena walked out of school felling slightly uneasy until she remembered Darien was picking her up. Serena ran to the curb where Darien was waiting. "SERENA!!!" Kris ran up to the car.   
  
Serena turned to Kris. "Hey did you get the science homework?" Kris asked.  
  
"I didn't think we had any…"  
  
"It's okay…hey is that your brother?" Kris said gesturing to Darien.  
  
Serena scowled. "No he's my boyfriend."  
  
"Oh. Sorry well I'll see you later Serena."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Kris backed away from the car and started walking down the street. "Who was that?" Darien asked.  
  
"A girl from school."  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
Serena felt sick. She wanted to go home. "Darien can we cancel our date I'm not feeling well."  
  
"Sure Serena what's wrong."  
  
"My stomachs upset." Serena lied.  
  
"Oh." Darien said pulling up in Serena's driveway.   
  
"See you later Darien." Serena said and kissed him.  
  
She went upstairs to her room. She was able to stay in her room for five-minutes before she started to feel like a caged animal. She left her house and went for a walk. As she was passing by the park she heard an "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."  
  
Serena ran into the park and saw the energy being drained out of a young man. Serena ducked behind a tree and turned on her communicator. "Guys come to the park ASAP. Someone's energy is being drained."  
  
Serena grabbed for her transformation brooch and "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" After the brilliant transformation Serena turned Sailor Moon stepped out from the tree.  
  
"STOP THAT IMMEDIATELY!!!"  
  
The villain turned to face Sailor Moon.  
  
"I AM SAILOR MOON THE CHAMPION OF JUSTICE…"  
  
"Spare me." The villain said.  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"You heard me little girl."  
  
"Why you…"  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!!" Sailor Moon turned around to see her fellow scouts gathering around her.   
  
"She won't let me say my speech." Serena complained to Mina.  
  
"It's okay Sailor Moon." Sailor Venus said and patted Sailor Moon's head.  
  
"Well prepare to be vanquished on behalf of…" Sailor Venus started.  
  
"Spare me children. Let's just fight instead of this meaningless talk."  
  
"Fine by me." Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Prepare to fight sailor brats."  
  
"Prepare to fight negaverse trash." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Not just any negaverse trash. I am Gemstone the greatest warrior of the negaverse."  
  
"Spare us." Sailor Moon mocked.  
  
"Never." Gemstone said and charged. In one swift moment she pinned Sailor Moon to the ground and held her by her neck.   
  
"Good-bye Miss Moony." Gemstone said and proceeded to choke her.  
  
A red rose scratched across her face. "Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon cried out in gratefulness.  
  
Gemstone narrowed her eyes. "Fortunately for you I have better places to be." Gemstone said and disappeared.  
  
Sailor Moon got up.  
  
"Not another energy sucking monster."  
  
More later. Merry Christmas. :-D. 


	2. Sick

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so please do not sue.  
  
Warning: This chapter is where Serena and Darien break up sorta. If you can't handle seeing Darien and Serena separated then do NOT read this story!!!  
  
Serena punched the alarm hating the mere presence of it. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror. Ugggg. She looked awful. And she felt ten times worse.  
  
Serena trudged downstairs in her school uniform with the shirt put on backwards because she was so out of it. "Serena! You look awful!" Mrs. Tsukino gasped.  
  
"So do you dad."  
  
"Let me take your temperature!" Mrs. Tsukino said as she hurried Serena into the bathroom.  
  
"Gonna be late for school…" Serena mumbled.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino popped a thermometer into Serena's mouth and waited. She pulled the thermometer out of Serena's mouth. "Serena you have a fever!"  
  
"Saturday night fever?"  
  
Mrs. Tsukino pushed Serena up the stairs. "Serena go back to bed. I'll bring up some medicine and breakfast in a couple of hours. But first let me call you in sick…"  
  
Serena happily went back to sleep. "Sweetie beddy…"  
  
Amy, Lita, Mina, and Raye were at Serena's door later that day. Mrs. Tsukino answered the door. "Hello ladies are you here to see Serena?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Tsukino I brought her homework." Amy said holding up a pile of books.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be glad to see you and her homework." Mrs. Tsukino said as she led them to Serena's room. "Don't stay too long she needs her rest." Mrs. Tsukino said as she went downstairs to prepare dinner.  
  
Amy laid the books on Serena's nightstand. "Serena?" Amy asked.  
  
Serena opened her eyes. "Hey guys! How was school?"  
  
"Melvin got beaten up…by a fourth grader at lunch." Lita said.  
  
"Melvin had it coming to him." Serena said.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Well Serena we just wanted to see how you were doing…" Raye said.  
  
"Mina can you take Luna away she's bothering me."   
  
"I am not!" Luna interjected.  
  
"You wake me up."   
  
"You need to eat."  
  
Serena sighed. "So?"  
  
Luna sighed exasperated. "You guys better go she needs her rest." Luna said.  
  
"Okay Luna." Mina said.  
  
"See you tomorrow." Amy said.  
  
They all left Serena's room. "Luna you're bothering me." Serena warned.  
  
Luna sighed.  
  
Luna purred loudly in Serena's ear. Serena sat up. Luna was asleep beside her. Serena stood up in hopes of going to the bathroom without waking Luna up. She was successful. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt better and looked better. She almost looked as good as in her favorite picture of herself and Darien. Darien!  
  
He was probably worried about her when she wasn't there at school when he was supposed to pick her up! She put on her shoes and jacket and rushed towards Darien's apartment.   
  
She cut through the park. Her breathing was heavy as kissing couples whizzed passed her. There were some on the benches, some next to trees, and one by the lake. Serena stopped short. She slowly approached the one by the lake. Her eyes went wide and her jaw fell.   
  
It was Darien. Darien was kissing another girl. Not just another girl.  
  
Krystal.  
  
Uh-oh. Darien's going to get it. :-D. 


	3. Goodbye Darien, Goodbye Serena

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine so please don't sue.  
  
Say good-bye to Serena…  
  
Serena stood stunned in the wet grass. He…he was kissing her. Holding her. Loving her.  
  
Serena's legs gave out and she fell into the wet grass. Silent tears streamed down her face. Darien and Krystal went closer to the lake. Darien had his arm around Krystal. Serena sobbed into the tree in front of her. Serena looked to the sky. The moon was high. The beautiful moon.  
  
Serena turned away from them. She got to her feet and slowly walked back home. Her mind was blank. There was no rush of thoughts. No parade of innocence. Just emptiness. She got to her house. It now looked like a dark prison holding her memories fasten to herself.  
  
She got upstairs quietly without waking anyone. She went into her room and she was drowned in memories. Serena's eyes became slits. "Kill him." She murmured.   
  
"Kill him."  
  
She did. She killed his memory. She destroyed his pictures. She shattered every gift he ever gave her. It wasn't enough. It wasn't enough.  
  
She sat on the floor amongst the broken memories and picked up her compact mirror. She knew what was wrong. Her image reminded her of him.   
  
Her hair.  
  
She grabbed the scissors from her bathroom and cut her hair. Lock after golden lock fell from her head until her hair was shorter than Amy's.   
  
Her clothes.  
  
Serena had bright peppy clothes. No more. She shifted through her closet to find the one truly dark outfit she owned. She put it on. She didn't recognize herself.  
  
Who was it that had short blonde hair, mean blue eyes, and was dressed in a black turtleneck and jeans? Who was it that smiled cruelly at her reflection? Who was it that had died?  
  
She looked around. The battle of her soul reminded her of him. She grabbed paper and a pen and wrote:  
  
Dear Family,  
This is nothing against you but I must leave. Something has happened that I must leave. Maybe you'll be lucky if you see me again as I have no intention of coming back.   
  
Love (what does that mean anyway???),  
Formerly Serena  
Currently Flurry.  
  
She smiled at her new name. Serena was short for Serenity. The opposite of serenity was bustle. Flurry was another word for bustle.  
  
Serena turned Flurry left the note in her room and exited the house. She turned around and looked one last time. "Goodbye mom, dad, Sammy, Luna…"  
  
"Goodbye Amy, Raye, Lita, Mina…"  
  
"Goodbye Darien. Goodbye Serena."  
  
I have nothing to say. And it's a good thing. :-D. 


	4. The Scouts Are Dead

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
Thank you reviewers!!! Thank you for the positive reviews. Note to InvisibleRain: I will defiantly try to make the chapters longer.   
  
Flurry walked slowly through town. All of the familiar sites made her cringe. She held her hands in tight fists to keep from crying. The palms of her hands were scarred with fingernail marks and blood from her palms ran onto the street. The red markings on the ground meant nothing to Flurry.  
  
She didn't decide where she was going. She didn't even know. Her legs carried her. She vaguely remembered the sun rising. She was walking aimlessly through the city.   
  
She remembered passing her school and seeing all of her classmates in class. No. Not her classmates. Perfect, scar less Serena. Flurry never went to school.  
  
She remembered seeing Krystal. She remembered briefly after that strangling an alley cat. For a moment she thought it was Luna. But Luna had a crescent moon on her head.   
  
She remembered seeing the sun become blacked out by clouds. She remembered rain falling lightly. Then heavily.  
  
Flurry sat on the bottom of a long flight of steps. She enjoyed the feeling of the rain. It was like a thousand knives stabbing her body. But it was ok. Because now how she felt outside matched how she felt inside.  
  
She heard running down the stairs. Someone was in a rush. To do what? Fall in love with a man? Men are scum after all. Why run for a man. Flurry recognized the sound of the shoes.  
  
High heels. So she's on a date. Poor child. Doesn't she know it's only going to end in pain in the end?  
  
She was beautiful. A raven beauty. So familiar…  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"My name is Flurry."  
  
"Serena is that you?"  
  
Flurry raised her head. Sailor Mars. Flurry's face cracked into a smile. "Raye. Good you're not going out on a date. Dates are bad. Men are evil. More evil than any negaverse monster. But you know that don't you Raye? You were always the smart one."  
  
Sailor Mars was taken aback. "Serena?"  
  
"I told you. My name is Flurry."  
  
"Then how do you know my name is Raye?"  
  
"Cause I killed Serena."  
  
Sailor Mars's eyes widened. "Serena I know that's you. What did you do to your hair? Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"Serena's dead."  
  
Sailor Mars sighed. "Is Sailor Moon dead?"  
  
"I don't know I haven't checked."  
  
"Ser…I mean Flurry you have to transform into Sailor Moon. There's a monster in the park again. We need your help."  
  
"You need my help?"  
  
"Yes. Transform into Sailor Moon."  
  
"I don't think I can."  
  
"Try."  
  
Flurry raised her hand to the sky. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
The warm familiar transformation enveloped her body. And for a minute she was Serena again. Her hair grew back to its normal length has her hair jewels fell into place.  
  
Sailor Mars smiled when the transformation was done. "Come one Sailor Moon we have to go."  
  
"Right behind you."  
  
Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon raced to the park where Sailor Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter were fighting off Gemstone.  
  
"Well it's about time you got here!" Exclaimed Sailor Venus upon their arrival.  
  
"Whip that weirdo into shape Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"You got it." Sailor Moon whipped out her scepter.  
  
"MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!!" Sailor Moon cried.  
  
Gemstone fell back. She snarled. "I'll get you next time…Sailor Moon." Gemstone disappeared.  
  
"Why does she always run away?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"Cause she's a coward." Sailor Mars said.  
  
Sailor Moon looked up to Sailor Mars and smiled. She brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She frowned. "I have to cut my hair." She said as she detransformed.   
  
"Serena why would you…" Amy started.  
  
"You can come to my house." Raye interjected.  
  
The Serena looking Flurry smiled at Raye. "Thank you."  
  
"Are you guys coming too?" Raye asked the other scouts turned schoolgirls.  
  
"Sure. Why not." Lita said.  
  
"You know it." Mina said.  
  
"Of course." Amy said.  
  
They walked back to Raye's house. Flurry raced to Raye's bathroom. She cut off her hair and flushed it down the toilet. She walked into Raye's room and rejoined Serena's friends.  
  
Serena may have died, but that doesn't mean I have to abandon her friends. Flurry thought.  
  
DING-DONG. "Aaarrggghhh. Stupid doorbell. I wish we never got the damn thing installed." Raye muttered as she answered the door.  
  
Flurry smiled absently. Darien may have replaced Serena, but her friends hadn't. And that was all the really counted.  
  
"Hey guys its Kris."  
  
Flurry's eyes turned to slits. She couldn't believe it.  
  
"You told me I could come for the study session?" Kris asked.  
  
They replaced her. With Krystal. That awful, awful, awful girl. Flurry rose to her feet. "Raye I have to go."  
  
"But Ser…Flurry…"  
  
"Goodbye. I suppose you are dead too."  
  
Raye looked on stunned as her old friend exited the house.   
  
Everyone one stared at the door Flurry had exited. No one looked at Krystal. So it seems fitting that no one…  
  
Saw the smile on Krystal's face.  
  
Conspiracy!!! Alert the presses!!! :-D. 


	5. Snakes and Diamonds

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
Again a thousand thank yous to all of my reviewers for the positive reviews. I'm sorry I didn't write yesterday my family was in town, and unfortunately I'll be visiting them tomorrow and possibly Tuesday so I might not be able to write more chapters for a while.   
  
Flurry ran. She couldn't stand the sight of the temple anymore. Serena had been replaced. Serena was dead for all of 10 hours and everyone had forgotten her. Flurry stopped running. She was right by Serena's house. I'll bet her family replaced her too. Flurry thought. Rini was probably in there right now…  
  
Flurry let absent tears run down her face. All it took was one person to destroy her world. "Krystal." She said the word and they tasted like poison on her tongue.  
  
Flurry wanted revenge. It was no longer about that Serena had been replaced but that Krystal had caused Serena to be replaced.  
  
So it was simple. Krystal had to pay.  
  
Meanwhile back at Raye's house*   
  
Krystal had just left and the others were getting to leave as well. "I feel really bad about Serena you guys." Mina said.  
  
"Me too." Lita agreed.  
  
"I wonder what happened." Amy said.  
  
"I don't know. She didn't seem to want to talk about it." Raye said.  
  
"Maybe Darien knows." Mina said.  
  
"Have you seen Darien lately?" Amy asked.  
  
"No. He's always in front of your school." Mina said.  
  
"I haven't seen him. Have you Lita?"   
  
"I think I know why Serena's gone nuts." Lita said.  
  
"Why?' Amy asked.  
  
"Well I was walking home when I noticed that Kris was in Darien's car. Serena must have thought Darien was cheating on her."  
  
Raye sighed. "I doubt she would cut her hair just because she saw Kris is Darien's car. It has to be something more."   
  
"True." Lita said.  
  
"Well I hope she's okay." Mina said.  
  
"Knowing Serena she's already in a mess of trouble." Raye said.  
  
Back with Flurry*  
  
Flurry waited. The lights in Serena's house went out. Flurry smiled and went inside. The key was under the mat as always so it was easy to enter. Flurry had learned the art of being quiet so no one knew she was in the house. She entered Serena's room.   
  
It was the same. Only someone had cleaned up her hair and the broken memories that had been discarded around her room. Serena's mother probably.   
  
Flurry crept into Serena's closet. It was here somewhere…  
  
Here it was. Serena's pack for breaking into the kitchen without getting caught. There was a flashlight, picklock (in case Serena's parents locked the pantry door), Serena's no squeaky shoes, Serena's completely black facemask, and most importantly Serena's alibi slip. What? That alibi slip was nothing now. She tossed it over her should.   
  
"Serena."  
  
Flurry turned around. "No Serena here."  
  
"Serena I know it's you. It's me Luna."  
  
"Luna…" I sounded so familiar on her tongue. An old friend. Luna was a friend. A Krystal corrupted friend.  
  
"Serena why did you leave?"  
  
"No Serena…"  
  
"SERENA STOP BEING AN IDIOT!!!"  
  
Flurry narrowed her eyes. "Don't mess with me kitty."  
  
"SERENA…"  
  
Flurry struck Luna. Luna landed across the room. "I warned you." She said softly.  
  
Luna didn't move. But it was nothing. Nothing at all. It meant nothing.  
  
Flurry left Luna and exited the house. It was time for revenge. She walked quickly to…wait where was Krystal's house? She sighed. Damn. So much for revenge.  
  
She sat on the curb. Think Flurry think. There has to be a way. She thought.  
  
"Are you the one they call Flurry?"  
  
Flurry turned her head to face a gang. It was the infamous Diamond Gang. The most notorious gang in all of Crossroads.   
  
"I'm Flurry. What's it to ya?"  
  
"Hey Marble…I told ya she was tough didn't I?"  
  
"Damn straight Ruby I thought she was just another lil' girl."  
  
"Speak up what do you want?" Flurry asked.  
  
The leader smiled. "I'm Ruby. As you probably know the former leader of the Diamond Gang died in a shootout last week. Well we got some excellent references of you being miss tough guy. So we wanted to invite you to join our gang."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Well jeez la wheeze. You're a mastermind hacker, an excellent street fighter, great with alibis for the cops, and you're one hell of a thieve."  
  
Flurry paused. She had done all that? In the few hours Flurry had been alive? Well she was kind of out of it when she was born so…it did make sense. A little. Plus this was a huge bonus now she could completely destroy Krystal.   
  
She smiled. "You are to follow my orders without a second thought."  
  
"That's what a leader is for." Ruby said.  
  
"Okay then it's a deal."  
  
"Great."  
  
Flurry reached her hand out to Ruby's. They shook.  
  
"Welcome to the Diamond Gang."  
  
Okay I know I mad Flurry extremely dumb, but trust me it'll all make sense later. TTFN. :-D. 


	6. The Black Diamond Heist

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so please do not sue.  
  
Okay I know this is getting slightly weird (okay extremely weird) but bear with me because it will all make sense soon enough.  
  
Flurry sat atop her dark throne in the Diamond Gang's lair. The darkness was stifling. But then again that's how she liked it. It was beautiful. Beautiful darkness.  
  
The door creaked open and light streamed through. "Who disturbed me?" Flurry questioned.  
  
"Lourdes Flurry." Ruby said making a short bow. "It is I Ruby. I would like to know what our first mission is."  
  
"Are the others assembled?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well I'll tell all of you then won't I?"  
  
"Of course. Whatever you desire."  
  
Flurry rose from her throne and followed Ruby to the main room where the other eight members of the Diamond Gang were sitting.  
  
Each rose at Flurry's presence and bowed. Flurry sat at the head chair and everyone took his or her seats.   
  
"My beloved Diamond Gang it is time for our first job together. I have decided upon the jewel of choice. We are going to capture the Black Diamond of the Crossroads Museum."  
  
There were some whispers among the group. "Lourdes Flurry there is extreme heightened security around that diamond. Especially because of the myth that surrounds it." Ruby said.  
  
"Do you question my authority?"  
  
"No ma'am."  
  
"Good. We will take it at midnight tomorrow. Prepare yourselves." Flurry said and left her followers to obey her orders.  
  
She entered her dark chamber. She sat on her throne and thought of the irony that would follow this event. Luna had often told stories to Serena about the Black Diamond. That it was actually a jewel of much power. It could destroy all of Crossroads if it was ever put in the wrong hands. But it was nothing to worry about since the only one who could possibly control it must have extreme strength and it wasn't that important because most villains would much rather have something that could destroy all of Earth instead of just a part of it. But to Flurry it was perfect. And soon it would be hers.  
  
Flurry rose to her feet and collapsed on her bed. One more day until she had her revenge. Her sweet, sweet, sweet revenge.  
  
The day of waiting came and went and soon it was time to steal the Black Diamond. The Diamond Gang prepared themselves as Flurry waited outside of the hideout ready for her followers. They all collected inside of the van and prepared to abduct the Black Diamond.   
  
They stopped in front of the Crossroads Museum, which was just in front of the Crossroads Park. Everyone quietly exited the van. "You all know what to do?" Flurry asked.  
  
"Of course." Ruby answered.  
  
"Then let's begin."  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Everyone turned around to the park. "Gemstone." Flurry said under her breathe.  
  
"What?" Ruby asked.  
  
"Nothing. But I better stay here in case the cops come to investigate the scream."  
  
"Okay but…"  
  
"GO!!!"  
  
Ruby nodded and urged the group forward. Flurry wasn't really worried about the cops. She was far more concerned with who would come first.   
  
The Sailor Scouts.  
  
Just at that moment Sailor Mars, Venus, Mercury, and Jupiter rushed into the park. Flurry quietly followed them. She figured she'd hear the cops coming…if they did come at all.  
  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!!" Sailor Mars screamed.  
  
Loudmouth. Flurry thought.  
  
"Oh look it's the Sailor Snoops." Gemstone said.  
  
"Oh you are so asking for it…" Sailor Jupiter started.  
  
"Where's your pretty little leader? Did she get a case of stage fright?"  
  
Flurry almost stepped out from her hiding place but she held her ground.   
  
"Dream on." Sailor Mars said.  
  
"Right."  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!!!"  
  
Gemstone dodged the attack easily. "You are all pathetic. But useful. Are you ready to feel pain?"  
  
"What the…" Sailor Venus started.  
  
Gemstone raised her hand and started to suck their energy dry. She's killing them. Flurry thought. She's killing them.  
  
Flurry turned away from the scene and ran. She got to the van quickly but the images she had seen would not shake from her head.   
  
"We got it!" Ruby said.  
  
Flurry wiped any emotion from her face and said, "Great now let's jet."  
  
They all piled into the van and zoomed off. Ruby handed the Black Diamond to Flurry.  
  
It was beautiful. It was powerful. And it was all Flurry's.  
  
But somehow it didn't mean as much to her anymore.  
  
Okay peeps the story is getting closer and closer to the end. Hurrah!!! :-D. 


	7. Diamonds Aren't Forever

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
Okay everything weird will be explained in this chapter. Hold on to your hats.  
  
Flurry sat in the darkness of her chamber and stared at the Black Diamond, which was darker than the darkness that surrounded her. She felt the power brew within it but she knew it was nothing compared to the Silver Imperium Crystal.  
  
Flurry leaned her head against her throne. She felt so bitterly empty. Emptier than the darkness around her.   
  
Flurry rose to her feet and placed the Black Diamond on her throne and proceeded to her bed. She leaned against the soft black sheets and let the darkness of sleep consume her.  
  
Sleep came without dreams and without the longevity it use to. Flurry rose from her bed after only two hours of sleep feeling refreshed. She walked to her door. "I can't believe she is that stupid."  
  
Flurry paused at the door and listened to the conversation that was going on. It was between Marble and Ruby, the two strongest members of the Diamond Gang.  
  
"Well you know she is that ditz Sailor Moon after all."  
  
"You mean was. Remember she's Flurry now."  
  
They laughed. "Well I guess Gemstone will take care of her."  
  
"You mean like she took care of the other scouts?"  
  
Their awful laughing filled the hallway once more. "Don't forget Tuxedo Mask. Or as he is called by the earthlings "Darien"."  
  
"Gemstone didn't take care of Tuxedo Mask. Krystal did."  
  
"Krystal, Gemstone one and the same."  
  
Flurry's eyes widened. So this was it. Krystal was an enemy. Krystal was Gemstone. She was in a trap. Flurry bowed her head. So this was her fate. Treated like scum and being controlled by split-personality negaverse creep. Flurry opened the door to the hallway where Marble and Ruby were still assembled.  
  
Marble and Ruby's eyes widened as they saw their "leader" stand there, head bowed fists clenched with tears running down her face.  
  
"Well I guess she heard us Marble."  
  
"Guess so."  
  
Flurry raised her head. "So this is a joke isn't it?" She asked.  
  
"Well for once you have been right Flurry, or should I say Serena, or perhaps Sailor Moon. Guess Gemstone isn't the only one around who has a problem keeping track of who they are."  
  
"How did you know I was Sailor Moon?"  
  
"We didn't. Gemstone did. We are merely pawns in her game."  
  
"Fine. Then how did she know?"  
  
"Simple. She freed Jedite from the prison Queen Beryl cast him in and asked him who are the sailor scouts? Well she only got three. But she did get the most important one. The infamous and most powerful Sailor Moon."  
  
"Where is Jedite now?"  
  
"Do you really think she kept him? Please. He's rotting."  
  
Flurry was revolted. "And to think I let you follow me."  
  
"You are an excellent leader Sailor Moon. That's why the sailor scouts win so often. But as you observed the night of our first robbery together, the sailor scouts are nothing with out you."  
  
"Why did you string me along for so long? I was alone on that street. You could have killed me then."  
  
"Because they were waiting for me."   
  
Flurry hissed out the two-syllable word she had come to hate so much. "Krystal."  
  
"I'm Gemstone at the moment Sailor Moon."  
  
"I'm Flurry at the moment Krystal."  
  
Gemstone smiled. "I can already tell that you will be the one who lasts the longest under my grasp."  
  
"I wouldn't count on it. I no longer have any thing to fight for."  
  
"Why? Do you not care about the people on the Earth?"  
  
"The Earth is scum. Kind of like you. Only you are the scum of the scum of the scum."  
  
"How appropriate. Well Sailor Moon do you want to end this?"  
  
"Yes I would."  
  
"Good." Gemstone raised her hand and suddenly Gemstone and Flurry were levitating and then they were gone. Flurry and Gemstone reappeared in Gemstone's spaceship.  
  
"Welcome to my humble abode." Gemstone said and bowed.  
  
"Don't you mean welcome to hell?"   
  
Gemstone laughed. "If you want to look at it that way."  
  
"Well I do."  
  
"Good. Because this, Sailor Moon will be your final resting place."  
  
"Oh goody."  
  
"Transform Sailor Moon. It is your last hope."  
  
"There is no hope."  
  
"Now, now, now don't be so pessimistic. You're suppose to say I will fight you with all my might or something else heroic."  
  
"I am no hero."  
  
Gemstone sighed. "I figured you would say as much. So I spared your little friends."  
  
The sailor scouts were lowered from the ceiling suspended by chains. A flicker of sorrow passed over Flurry's face.   
  
Gemstone smiled. "You can still save them."  
  
"Why? They didn't save me."  
  
Gemstone laughed. "You have become a true villain Sailor Moon. A true villain."  
  
Flurry lowered her head.   
  
"Watch Sailor Moon. Watch as your friends meet their doom."  
  
Gemstone made a motion with her hands and electricity ran up and down the chains that held the scouts captive. They screamed in unison as pain ran through their bodies.  
  
"NO!!!" Flurry shouted.  
  
"Save them Miss Moony."  
  
With an extra burst of rage Flurry shouted, "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!"  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Uh-oh. Flurry's in trouble. :-D. 


	8. Mixed Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon so please do not sue.  
  
Thank you Seeking Serenity I will use your idea in my story. It might change my original ending a bit but thank you! Only a couple more chapters to go!  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Gemstone's cold laughter echoed throughout the hall. "Sailor Moon you've lost your power!"   
  
Flurry fell to the floor. So this was the price. The price of turning evil. Flurry rose to her feet. This was it. The end.   
  
Gemstone stopped laughing abruptly. "Oh but my dear Sailor Moon. The worse has yet to come."  
  
Someone was coming from the shadows. Someone so familiar…  
  
Darien.  
  
He stopped next to Gemstone. "Sailor Moon I'd like you to meet Darien…my boy toy."  
  
Flurry's eyes narrowed as tears gathered in them.  
  
"Oh Sailor Moon don't you understand? You know you do. You know how hard it is to be evil. You never get anything you want and are always surrounded by pain. And you Sailor Moon are Miss Pure. You have everything. Great friends and a guy. You're perfect! I've always hated happy perfect people. I wanted to cause you pain Sailor Moon. Pain so that you would see what it was like on the other side of the fence. So I thought to steal your boyfriend. It wasn't easy Sailor Moon. You're so pretty and perfect. So I needed to match you. And I did Sailor Moon. But Darien was not easy to take. Oh no. He fought me many, many, many times but eventually I won out. I realized the scouts would not be able to be changed so I merely tortured them. So now Sailor Moon it's time for the perfection to end."  
  
Gemstone raised her hand. Darien kissed her cheek and put his arms around her waist. Flurry had to look away. "Bye-bye Sailor Moon."  
  
Flurry's tears were acid on her face combining both sorrow and anger. White and black. Good and bad. This is it. Flurry thought.  
  
She clenched her fists. No! I don't want to die!  
  
Flurry's power began to whip around. It was unfamiliar…not like when she transformed into Sailor Moon.  
  
"MOON BLACK CRYSTAL POWER!!!" The words poured out of Flurry's mouth even though she didn't know what they meant.  
  
It was a strange sensation. She was in light and darkness. She was in pleasure and pain. She was in good and bad.  
  
And then it ended. Gemstone's eyes widened. "S-s-sailor Moon?"  
  
"No. I am nameless. Shall we continue?"  
  
Gemstone's eyes narrowed. "Fine. Let's end this."  
  
The nameless one stood tall with medium length blond hair, in the sailor scout outfit she once worn almost the same except the colors where black and gray.   
  
Gemstone shot an energy beam but (I'm going to call her Flurry cause I don't want to keep typing "the nameless one") Flurry easily blocked it.   
  
"My turn." She said at the astonished Gemstone. She whipped out her newly black scepter. "DARK MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!!"  
  
Gemstone was hit…hard. She fell back and wiped blood from her face. "I'm going to pull out all of the stops, so be prepared."  
  
"I am always prepared."  
  
Gemstone smiled and charged at Flurry. Flurry easily dodged her charge and kneed her in the gut. Gemstone spat out blood. "Can you please lean your head that way?" Flurry asked.  
  
Gemstone growled and tried to hit Flurry in the face. Flurry waggled her finger. "Naughty, naughty, naughty." She said, and then she punched Gemstone in the face.  
  
Gemstone fell to the floor. She looked up to Flurry and laughed. "To quote the mighty sailor scouts 'Prepare to be vanquished'."  
  
Flurry's eyes widened. "Now how are you going to do that?"  
  
Gemstone smiled. "Like this." She said and shot an energy beam at Flurry.   
  
"We've played this befo…"  
  
Flurry couldn't breathe. Her mind was being ripped apart. Good or bad, good or bad, good or bad, good or bad, good or bad, good or bad? Her mind questioned. And in its questioning it was tearing her apart.   
  
Flurry caught her breath and screamed. She coughed up blood and fell to the floor. The pain subsided.   
  
Gemstone was laughing. "Don't you understand Sailor Moon? You must make a choice. Or upon my next blast your mind will tear you apart. But Miss Moony here is the best part. If you pick evil you will defiantly beat me but unfortunately you'll be forced to join your arch enemies the negaverse and nothing will give me more pleasure than knowing that the great Sailor Moon has joined our little gang. If you pick good you will lose but go to heaven. It's kind of like a double end short isn't it?"  
  
Flurry looked up at Gemstone. "I'm charging my next blast Sailor Moon. You only have about a minute to pick."  
  
Flurry closed her eyes. In each hand she held a crystal. The Black Diamond in one hand and the Silver Imperium Crystal in another.   
  
But which one would she choose?  
  
Mwhahahahahahaha. More tomorrow. :-D. 


	9. Knock Out

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is not mine so please do not sue.  
  
Sob* this is the last chapter of Knock Out. Oh well. Just so you know the ending is…surprising (for lack of a better word).  
  
Flurry heard her heart race in her ears. She had to choose. Death or life? Eternal damnation or die like a hero? Black Diamond or Silver Imperium Crystal?  
  
Flurry opened her eyes and saw her friends looking at her. Scared she would pick the Black Diamond. Her friends? They weren't her friends. They were Serena's friends. And Serena was dead.  
  
'No I'm not.' Serena materialized in her mind. The image she was now, Flurry also appeared.   
  
'It's time for you to make a choice.' Flurry said.  
  
'So just who are you anyway?' Serena asked.  
  
'Yeah. Who are you?' Flurry echoed.  
  
"Who am I?" She murmured. "WHO AM I???"  
  
She opened her eyes again. Amy. Raye. Lita. Mina.  
  
Darien.  
  
All of their ten eyes were on her. It was time to make a choice.  
  
"So who are you?" They asked.  
  
"Me? I am…I am…I am Sailor Moon."  
  
She reached for the Silver Imperium Crystal. A flood of memories came back to her. The first time she transformed into Sailor Moon. The first time her friends joined the fight against the negaverse. The first time she saw Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Later. To make this work she had to have pure thoughts. "Ahhhhh Sailor Moon you have chosen to die." Gemstone yelled.  
  
"No. I have chosen to fight, as I know best. As Sailor Moon. This guise has always worked for me before. But while I am Sailor Moon I am also many other things. I am Flurry. I am Serena. But most importantly I am Sailor Moon."  
  
"Spare me."  
  
"Never." Sailor Moon said as she drew her scepter.   
  
Gemstone frowned. "Time to die."  
  
"For you? Definatly."  
  
Gemstone smiled. "Eat this." She said and shot a huge energy beam at her.  
  
"Yum-yum." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Alright." Sailor Moon straightened her scepter. "MOON PRINCESS HALATION!!!"  
  
Two energies met in mid-air.  
  
Two enemies collided in battle.  
  
Two souls fought for the right to survive.  
  
There was no good against evil. No righteous against sinful. No black against white.  
  
Just two beings trying to stay alive.   
  
Gemstone's beam was advancing and Sailor Moon's was weakening. 'No.' Sailor Moon thought.  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
She thought about what she had to live for. Her friends. Her family. Darien…  
  
She raised the Silver Imperium Crystal with her mind and assimilated it with her scepter. This gave her the power. It pushed Gemstone's beam away and hit Gemstone head on.  
  
"No…" Gemstone fell to the ground. The beam dissipated.  
  
Sailor Moon walked towards Gemstone. "S-s-sailor Moon?"  
  
"Gemstone?"  
  
Gemstone smiled. "You deserve him."  
  
"I deserve death."  
  
"No. Sailor Moon you are forever immortal."  
  
Sailor Moon smiled. "Good-bye…Krystal."  
  
With that Gemstone fell into death. The sailor scouts ran up to Sailor Moon. "Sailor Moon you did it!"  
  
Sailor Moon smiled and destransformed. She was now Serena, but if she ever needed it she could be Flurry.  
  
"Are you going to cut your hair?" Raye asked.  
  
"WHAT??? CUT MY PRECIOUS HAIR??? NO WAY!!!"  
  
"Now that's the Serena we know and love." Mina said.  
  
Serena's eyes widened. "Darien." She pushed past the scouts to get to him.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
Darien looked up at Serena. "Serena."  
  
"I missed you Darien."  
  
"I missed you too."  
  
"Oh Darien you're such a liar. You didn't know what the hell was going on."  
  
Darien managed a smile.  
  
"What you did was unforgivable." Serena said.  
  
Darien looked confused.  
  
"But since I am a kind and generous person you are merely going to do a favor for me and them we will pretend this has never happened."  
  
"Ummm…okay."  
  
"You must stand still for ten seconds."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Starting…now."   
  
Serena smiled. 'That cute idiot.' She thought. And then with her newfound strength she formed a fist. She aimed. She punched Darien in the stomach.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh. That one hurt him." Mina said.   
  
"Yes it did." Serena said.  
  
Well I suppose it would. As Serena K. O'ed Darien. And you all know what K. O stands for don't you.  
  
Knock out.  
  
This is the end. LOVE YA CHA-CHA MEAN IT!!! :-D. 


End file.
